


The Set Up

by ShesABurningStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Post Season 1, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slight spoilers?, Yamaguchi sets up reader and Tsukishima on a date, mutual feelings, plotting Yamaguchi, slightly jealous tsukishima, takes place before the summer training camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesABurningStar/pseuds/ShesABurningStar
Summary: Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukishima has a crush on their friend, Y/N. Now he must implement his plan to get the two on a surprise date before they leave for Tokyo. Will it work?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 3.

The day was clear and bright. The sky contained no clouds and the heat from the sun was beginning to ramp up its heat as the summer days began rolling in. The Karasuno High Volleyball Club was preparing their trip to the summer training camp at Tokyo Asahi. This meant that Yamaguchi didn’t have much time left to implement his plan. At the start of the school year, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima met a girl in their class that was interested in volleyball. Her name was Y/N. She had overheard them talk about joining the boys’ volleyball team. Ever since then, the three continued to hang out of their shared interest.

Yamaguchi thought it was nice to have someone new to talk to. Tsukishima was great and all, but he’s very to himself which makes conversations with him very stale at times. However, Y/N picks up where Tsukishima drops off. Their little three-man group felt like a breath of fresh air because of how nonchalant and entertaining their dynamic could be. Since joining the team, Yamaguchi finds himself riddled with anxiety and uncertainty. He’s not as good as most of the other players, Tsukishima included. But he was able to hold it all together with Tsukki’s and Y/N’s company.

Everything was all fine and dandy until Yamaguchi noticed a change in demeaner in his best friend. Tsukishima had always been a blunt, emotionally removed, and antagonistic in nature. He’s sill that, especially with Hinata and Kageyama. But when it’s just the three of them, he talks, emotes, and cares _a little_ bit more. Yamaguchi came to the realization that Tsukishima might actually have a crush on Y/N. He wanted to leap with joy! The great Tsukishima has feelings for another living person. He’s been waiting for this day ever since they’ve became close friends. Yamaguchi wanted to finally tease Tsukishima and not have him be able to rebuttal.

With his newfound information, Yamaguchi wanted to set them up on a date. He knew Y/N felt the same, she had confided in him about her feelings. She had told him a couple weeks ago because Y/N knew it was hard to conceal. She made him swear not to tell Tsukishima, she told him to help keep Tsukishima from catching on. Her rational was that she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Yamaguchi promised not to say anything but that didn’t mean he couldn’t nudge his friend towards her.

Now here he was, waiting for Tsukishima to change from his practice clothes. Yamaguchi saw the rest of the team leave after telling him goodbye. He was thankful that no one decided to linger around like they usually do. However, that didn’t stop his palms from feeling very clammy. He hadn’t anticipated this adverse reaction when he planned this out. In his mind, the plan seemed simple enough. He even wrote them out on the whiteboard in his room prior to today. All he had to do was ask his dear friend Tsukishima what he was doing Sunday afternoon.

Earlier that same day, he was able to convince Y/N to meet ‘him’ and Tsukishima in front of their favorite tea shop in town. He was proud on how well he played it off. It’s their last day they could hang out before they went to the summer training camp. Yamaguchi could only hope that asking Tsukishima to meet on Sunday would be as easy as it was to convince Y/N. He sat with his thoughts and insecurities until Tsukishima made his way down the stairs of the club building.

“Ready to go?” asked Tsukishima, placing his headphones around his neck.

Yamaguchi was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn’t realize Tsukishima was next to him until he spoke. He jumped in shock before turning to him.

“Uh y-yeah,” he responded, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants.

Tsukishima didn’t respond afterwards and began to walk towards the street. Yamaguchi followed soon after. As they continued their way towards their home, Yamaguchi knew his time was running out to ask Tsukishima what he was doing Sunday. It was now or never since they won’t have a moment alone until they come back from the training camp. He knew he couldn’t’ ask around the others, they’ll begin to suspect and possibly make fun of Tsukishima for it. If that were to happen, Yamaguchi would be done for.

“If you have something to say, say it,” Tsukishima demanded, annoyed by the perplexed face Yamaguchi was making.

“How’d you know?” Yamaguchi nervously asked.

“You’re not good at hiding it,” Tsukishima responded bluntly.

Now that Yamaguchi was backed into a corner, he went ahead and unfolded his plan.

“What are you doing Sunday afternoon?”

“Nothing, why?”

“Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with Y/N and I at our favorite spot, the tea shop.”

Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukishima went from indifferent to displeased. Looks like he didn’t like the implication that Yamaguchi and Y/N would be hanging out. _Alone_. But the same moment his expression changed; it went back to his normal disposition.

“When did you ask her to hang out?” Tsukishima questioned Yamaguchi, his eye threatening to twitch. 

“I asked her this morning…” Yamaguchi replied but was cut off by another question.

“Why didn’t you ask us all together?” Tsukishima fired backed.

Yamaguchi took a step back as his fight or flight reflex began to kick in. He wanted to flee. He hadn’t thought this out as carefully as he thought he did. Tsukki looked ready to bite his head off. Yamaguchi needed to come up with a way to divert the situation away from revealing his true motives.

“Why do you sound upset, do you like Y/N or something?” Yamaguchi countered, placing his hands up in defense.

Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to take a step back. He was not expecting his close friend to ask him such a forbidden question. Yamaguchi was pleased with his results, Tsukki backed off. For now.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima finally responded. “You two can go hang out for all I care.”

Yamaguchi short lived victory was replaced by dread. He managed to screw it up! Now Tsukishima thinks he likes Y/N and is not willing to intrude in their time together.

“I know you like her, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi stated, some of his confidence back.

Tsukishima became a little flustered. He never would have expected for Yamaguchi to behave the way he is now. Usually he’s shy and reserved, never speaking out unless it was to join in on his snickering and mocking of others.

“I don’t-” he began in an attempt to defend himself but wasn’t given that luxury from his friend.

“Look, I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying,” Yamaguchi responded before he smiled at Tsukki. “I think you two should hang out on your own Sunday afternoon.”

His best friend composed himself before closing his eyes to think. Yamaguchi was crossing his fingers. He really wanted this to happen, Tsukki and Y/N deserved to be happy. Especially if they both like each other.

“Please Tsukki, just trust me,” Yamaguchi added as a one last attempt to persuade his best friend about the date.

“Fine,” Tsukishima responded. “What time?”

“Meet 'us' there at noon!” Yamaguchi answered with a wink and a large grin on his face.

With that, both boys continued their trip back home. Yamaguchi kept celebrating his accomplishment in his head. He was pleased to see that his plan did work out. Tsukishima was back to his normal self, if anything maybe he looked a little relieve to know his best friend didn’t like the same girl he did. Now to finish off his plan, Yamaguchi needs to pull out of their plans at the last minute and let both Tsukki and Y/N enjoy their “surprise date.”


	2. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3.

It was Saturday night and Tsukishima was in his room after what seemed like a long day. His irritation with the stunt that Yamaguchi pulled the day before was still lingering around. He couldn’t believe that he was capable of such a thing. Yamaguchi is normally shy and unwilling to take most risks. However, he had become enamored with Tsukishima’s “crush” on Y/N. God, even thinking of that word made him feel lame. Unfortunately for the blonde haired, four-eyed giant, his more reserved counterpart hit the nail on the head with his observation.

Y/N didn’t exactly fit in any of his schemas he had created in his mind to help categorize the people he meant. For example, Hinata belongs to the ‘idiot’ category while Kageyama was assigned to the ‘arrogant’ category. This helped him adjust the way he spoke and interacted with the individuals. However, most of the time he opts to just ignore and stay out of the anyone’s business unless prompted to participate. With Y/N however, it was obvious that her personality and behaviors made her unfit for all of his categories. She’s intelligent, kind, dedicated, friendly, considerate, hard-working, cute-

Tsukishima shook his head. Normally he wouldn’t think too much about her. It may come as a shock, but he does have emotions just like anybody else. In a way, it made him angry how much he couldn’t single her down to one word like most of the others. Instead he had to create a new group just for her, near perfect. Of course, no one is perfect but if he had to guess, she was the one closest to it. His experience with girls was nothing too special. Nobody really interested him, and his disconnected demeanor only ensured that no girl would try to approach him. But Y/N was able to catch his attention, without even _trying_.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Tsukishima’s phone buzzed. He wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for the screen flashing on. He picked it up and saw that Yamaguchi sent a message in their private group chat. Being in high school, every teen was obsessed in creating group chats. Tsukishima didn’t care to communicate with others outside of school hours and club activities, but he was forced to join the Karasuno’s volley chat and the chat between Yamaguchi and Y/N.

He picked up the phone and opened the message.

**Yamaguchi, Tadashi**

**Hey guys! Remember, we’re meeting at noon tomorrow :)**

Tsukishima cringed slightly. He loathed it when others used emojis and emoticons in their texts, it was incredibly childish. A few seconds after, Y/N responded.

**L/N, Y/N**

**Thanks for the reminder, I can’t wait to see you two tomorrow :P**

Okay, maybe he didn’t hate it when Y/N typed with emojis or emoticons. He proceeded to type his simple response.

**Tsukishima, Kei**

**See you there.**

Tsukishima couldn’t bee bothered to respond to anymore messages. He heard his phone vibrating on occasion from the messages between Yamaguchi and Y/N. It was obvious that Y/N was under the impression that all three of them were hanging out tomorrow. He wasn’t too thrilled that Yamaguchi set this all up _without_ his knowledge. After tomorrow, he would have a long chat about the stunt he pulled. Until then, Tsukishima had to decipher why his friend would go out of his way to plan this out. He must have known something, but what? Or could it be just an attempt to get him to open up to someone else. In all his life, he wasn’t really close to anyone expect for Yamaguchi. Part of him would like to believe that Y/N might like him too.

That’s another thing that intrigued yet infuriated him. He couldn’t tell what Y/N was thinking until she said it. She was hard to decode which only aided in his liking to her. Despite being overtly expressive at times, she was capable of controlling what emotions showed on her face. There was an instance where she looked fine but later revealed she was in pain immense pain from a cramp she had. She normally didn’t attempt to hide anything unless it would worry or upset them.

About five consecutive vibrations of his phone occurred that gave indication to Tsukishima that there were messages waiting for him. He unlocked his phone and saw that Y/N had messaged him.

**L/N, Y/N**

**Hey Tsukki-kun, can I ask a question?**

**Tsukki???**

**Hello?**

**If you don’t answer I’ll come break your door down!**

**But seriously, can I ask you something?**

Tsukishima raised his brow, perplexed. Y/N doesn’t usually message him on his own. If he had to guess, the question must pertain to Yamaguchi. If it didn’t, then why didn’t she just ask him through their group chat.

**Tsukishima, Kei**

**Sure, what’s the question?**

**L/N, Y/N**

**Do you know why Tadashi-kun is acting strange?**

**He’s usually not this chipper.**

**Tsukishima, Kei**

**Why don’t you ask him?**

**L/N, Y/N**

**I mean I could, but I feel like he’ll just dodge the question…**

**Tsukishima, Kei**

**Perhaps. But I don’t know what’s up with him. We’ll ask him tomorrow.**

**L/N, Y/N**

**Yeah, good idea. Can’t wait for tomorrow Tsukki-kun, have a good night :)**

**Tsukishima, Kei**

**Same, night.**

Tsukishima locked his phone and placed it on the charger. He set his alarm for the next day, giving himself plenty of time to pack for the trip and mentally prepare himself with his “surprise” date. After his nightly ritual, he laid in bed and sleep quickly consumed him.


	3. Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3.

The breeze was warm against Y/N’s cheeks. Luckily, today wasn’t as hot as it had been earlier this week. It was 11:30am and she arrived at the tea shop. She’s normally early to all her scheduled events or activities. Today was especially important since Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with the rest of the volleyball team where leaving the next day to their training camp. Sure, they’ll only be gone for a week or so, but she was used to attending all their events, even some practices. Her love for volleyball was immense and it only added fuel to the fire that she liked the boys and girls of the team too.

Despite not being able to go for support, she knew the team were more than capable of keeping themselves afloat. They were all so pumped to attend the camp and train against some of the strongest volleyball players in the prefectures. She smiled to herself as she thought about what kind of improvement they would go through. Y/N had noticed the tremendous effort everyone was putting forth. Some of the most notable ones being Hinata, the spunky ray of sunshine.

The most surprising case was Tsukishima. Since she has met him, he was rather quiet and to himself. Yamaguchi was a lot more open and capable of normal human interaction. But despite that, she did see how much he actually cares for his friend and volleyball. He sure likes to act as if he’s too cool for anyone and anything. However, it had become more obvious to her that he wanted to improve. Whether that was intentional or not, she didn’t know but it had been picked up by herself and Yamaguchi.

After being in her thoughts for a few minutes, Y/N looked at her phone to see that it was almost noon. Concern began to develop in her mind, where was Yamaguchi? He was always early when it came to planned hangouts. Normally, Tsukishima is the tardy one. They always made jokes about it. She opened up her private text messages with Yamaguchi and sent him a message asking where he was. In that same moment, Tsukishima had approached her.

“Hey, Y/N,” he greeted absentmindedly, removing his headphones, and placing them around his neck. “How’s it going?”

Y/N jumped, not expecting Tsukishima to show up on time for once.

“Oh, hey! It’s going okay, just wondering where Yamaguchi-kun is,” she responded regaining her composure. “I sent him a message, but I haven’t received a response yet.”

Tsukishima didn’t respond. He had positioned himself next to her, which made her feel a little nervous. They had never been alone like this before and with her infatuation of him it led to her brain malfunctioning. It took her some time to realize that she didn’t even ask how he was doing today.

“Um how are you today?” she mumbled, embarrassed of herself.

Tsukishima was on his phone when she asked him her question. He glanced at her before returning his attention back to his phone.

“I’m alright,” he responded nonchalantly. There was a slight pause before he continued. “Looks like Yamaguchi won’t be coming.”

“Huh!?” she stammered, shocked. “How do you know?”

He lifted his head and looked at her dumbfounded.

“Well, he’s not here and it’s past noon already,” he responded.

“You’re probably right Tsukki-kun,” she mused. “Nice observation as always.”

He gave her another look, this time of amusement.

“I mean, you would have known that too if you read his text message,” he snickered, amused by her compliment.

Y/N quickly opened her phone and saw that Yamaguchi did respond to her message and explained his absence. He’s not feeling too well, and he’d rather rest so he wouldn’t hinder the team’s practice over at the training camp. Her face flushed in further embarrassment.

“You jerk, why didn’t you say he responded!” she reprimanded, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“You’re telling me I have to remind you to check your phone when _you_ were the one who messaged him?” he asked as he waved his hand dismissively. “Sorry but that’s too much work.”

“That’s obviously not what I’m asking,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “But whatever, you can have this one. I know when to throw a bone when I need to since I usually win our arguments anyways.”

“Oh, how _merciful_ of you,” Tsukishima said with dripping sarcasm. “Now I can finally rest in peace.” He then proceeded to imitate shooting himself just to drill in the mocking a bit more.

“You really are a jerk,” Y/N said with a slight shove to his shoulder. She couldn’t help but giggle at his dramatic display. He never used to do that, it was some what of a recent development to act out certain scenes in order to mock or make fun of her. Even though it was used for that purpose, she still found it oddly endearing.

“Now what?” asked Tsukishima, placing his phone into his pocket.

This was a first. There had not been a prior incident in which someone didn’t show up for their scheduled meet up. He was inclined to say screw it and hang out with just Tsukishima. However, she didn’t want to pry and make it awkward between them. To make matters worse, she likes him and if they spent the whole afternoon together alone, she may slip up and say or do something embarrassing.

“Well, we can call it a day if you want,” she said nervously, fidgeting with her hair tie that was around her wrist. 

Tsukishima observed Y/N very closely. He could tell she was anxious; it was very obvious actually. He couldn’t tell it was because she was uncomfortable being around him or if she was simply embarrassed about their earlier exchange. Whatever the vase may be, he decided to leave the decision up to her. Yamaguchi did put effort into this plan, but Tsukishima had doubts that there was any other reason other than he _kind of_ liked her. Emphasis on kind of.

“Is that what you want?” he responded in an even and neutral tone, in an attempt to not sway her response to either side. Tsukishima really did want to see what her unbiased response would be.

Y/N gawked at him for a hot second. She was genuinely surprised that he didn’t outright took her way out. Whenever they had to cancel plans, he always seemed to be relieved about it. He’s not much of a social being, but now he’s giving her the chance to decide if they hang out together today or not. Part of her wants to tell him that they didn’t have to, but the other part would love to spend some alone time with him. She did like him, a lot actually. But she couldn’t ask him out or tell him her feelings because it could ruin their friendship.

“If you’re up for it,” she began, making up her mind. “Let’s hang out! I’m sure we can handle each other’s presence without Yamaguchi being the middleman.” She mustered up enough courage to give him a big smile. She braced herself for rejection, just in case.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s do it,” Tsukishima responded flippantly.

“Wha- you- you actually want to?” Y/N stammered out, surprised.

“I didn’t know you were so graceful with words,” he teased, smirking at her.

Y/N’s blush intensified, her mind temporarily shutting down. First, he took here up on her offer Second, her stutter was atrocious. And third, he teased her about it.

“Shut up!” she managed to bark back. “I’m just surprised since you’re such a home body.”

“Home body?” he asked, be mused. “That’s kind of rude, you’re calling me a shut in.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” she exclaimed, still flustered. “Enough with the teasing, let’s go get some tea now jerk.”

He is notorious at teasing others. He had never failed to go under other’s skin but for Y/N she didn’t find it annoying or frustrating. Well, she did sometimes but not enough to keep her feelings at bay. It seemed like he was satisfied with riling her up since he hadn’t commented on her declaration of getting some tea.

“How about we go to the café instead,” he offered, completely devoid of his earlier amusement.

“The café?” she repeated. She pondered for a little, but then she knew why he had offered. “Oh, to try the new strawberry shortcake?”

Tsukishima flushed every so slightly. Y/N giggled in response; she knew him well.

“Yeah, you got me,” he admitted. “I was planning on going alone after we hung out today, but I guess you can come along.”

“Oh, how _gracious_ of the loner to ask me out to the café,” Y/N teased in return, trying to get back at his earlier comment.

To Y/N’s response, Tsukishima didn’t respond with a snarky comment. Instead, he smiled in return.

“Can we consider this a date then?” he questioned, looking int other eyes.

Y/N was stunned. Did he really just ask her out? She looked into his eyes to see if he was playing some sick joke. Maybe Yamaguchi told him about her crush and now he’s messing with her. However, she couldn’t see any malintent. He was genuinely asking her. She smiled so wide, her cheeks beginning to strain a little.

“Sure, if you say so,” she said with a wink, making Tsukishima blush some more.

“Then let’s get going,” he commanded,

He extended his hand out to her and she happily took it. She had no idea if this was planned but she felt like she needed to thank Yamaguchi for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
